


sunrise

by deereyes



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Dotae, slight angst at the beginning but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 06:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13630134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deereyes/pseuds/deereyes
Summary: it's unexpected, but taeyong might have just found love





	sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> hey yall, this is my first fic! and of course it's johnyong, my otp <3  
> it's a little weird but hey i like it, and i hope you do too!  
> if you want to talk to me about the fic or anything else, just message me at my tumblr, seraphicality

taeyongs eyes flew open, his ears flattening on instinct. 

telltale searing shots of arousal and pain flew through his body, making him whine and curl into himself. he wrapped his tail around his leg and tears welled in his eyes. he didn't expect his heat to start this early, he didn't expect it to happen at all, he doesn't have anyone that would want to spend it with him, he was going to be alone he was going to be alone he was going to be alone oh god it hurts it hurts it hurts-

taeyong shakily pressed a hand against his crotch, rubbing slightly. he moaned loudly, surprising himself with just how desperately he needed it. he felt his face flushing and whole body shivering and sweating. he lifted his hips, pulling his boxers off. he immediately felt slick begin to spill out of his body. he whined and flipped himself over, sticking his ass in the air. his tail arced prettily over his back, and he reached to push two fingers in his hole, trying to relieve himself. 

"hyung we need to go- oh no." doyoung opened the door and immediately rushed over to taeyong, who looked like a mess; tears streaming down his pale face, naked body writhing and shaking violently, tail and ears twitching and his wet little hole on full display. "doyoungie..."  
doyoung knew how hard it was to go through heats, he was a rabbit hybrid himself. doyoung pulled taeyong into his arms, letting the hybrid rub his blushing cock against his thigh. "was it supposed to come today?" he spoke softly, as if he didn't want to scare taeyong. 

taeyong shook his head against doyoungs shoulder. "i-i forgot to take my suppressants yesterday..." taeyong managed to get out after a few moments. he sobbed, he felt so miserable because of a little mistake he made when he was rushed. doyoung cursed under his breath. the suppressants sm put them on made the heats they got even worse. sicheng (a red panda), ten (a fox), mark (a lion), and yukhei (a bear) were the only other hybrids in their group but taeyong and doyoung were the only ones that got put on medication so far. 

"doyoungie it h-hurts so much!" taeyong cried. doyoung sighed, pulling out his phone to tell their manager they couldn't make it to practice. 

_[kim doyoung]: taeyong's in heat. i might be there later._

"it's okay honey," doyoung started then looked around for a bottle of water or something for taeyong to drink. "okay, i'm going to get you some water i'll be back in a second." doyoung pried taeyong out of his arms and back onto the bed. 

"i want hyung..." taeyong murmured as doyoung began to walk out of the bedroom. "who?" doyoung turned back to look at him. 

taeyong lifted his head up, blushing. "w-want johnny hyung..." doyoung smirked as taeyong pleaded, he always knew they had a thing for each other. "okay, i'll text him."  


_[do-bunny]: HYUNG COME TO TAEYONG'S ROOM. ITS URGENT._  
_[giant hyung]: What's happening???? Is he okay?_  
_[do-bunny]: heat. he's asking for you_

"okay, he's coming." doyoung glanced at the hybrid on the bed, hoping for a good reaction. taeyong just sighed happily and went back to trying to finger himself.

seconds later, said hyung rushed into the room. "doyoung-ah, leave." he practically growled. doyoung frowned, "okay but make sure to give him water and take care of him and-" "leave." johnny glared at him and watched doyoung fly out of the room. 

johnnys eyes immediately softened when he met taeyong's. "baby, are you okay?" taeyong answered with a cry of "hyung!", moving his tail back to reveal the mess of slick running down his thighs. 

johnny hurried to take off his shorts and sit on the bed, pulling taeyong into his lap. taeyong pawed at his shirt like the kitten he was, and mewled when johnny kissed him instead. he felt a weak spurt of precum leave his cock at the contact. 

"daddy i-i need..." taeyong spoke against his lips. johnny grinned and pulled back slightly to rest his forehead against taeyongs. "what do you need, kitten?" taeyong looked down at johnnys lap. "daddy i need you in me... please..." his ears flattened a little out of embarrassment.

"that's a good boy," johnny kissed his forehead and laid taeyong down on the bed. taeyong spread his legs on instinct and johnny laughed a little bit. "you really need me, don't you?" taeyong nodded hurriedly and whined high in his throat. "i'm going to fuck you nice and hard, gonna make you cum so hard. does that sound good, kitten?" johnny stroked taeyongs face, wiping away the tears. "please..." taeyong gasped, nuzzling into johnny's hand. 

johnny reached his hand down and ran the tip of his finger around taeyong's rim, feeling the slick that left taeyong's body. taeyong purred, opening his big eyes to watch his lover.  
johnny smiled, then kissed taeyong slow and deep, stroking his cock and rubbing it against taeyongs entrance. "aww, sweetheart, you're so wet for me." taeyong moaned and pushed his hips down, trying to get johnnys cock inside of him. johnny’s eyes darkened, and he pushed into him with one hard thrust, making taeyong see stars. "d-daddy it feels so good! need more!" johnny pulled out slowly, thrusting back in, but holding still. "baby, is this okay?" he ran his fingers through taeyongs hair and rubbing behind his black ears, watching as his kitten's bleary eyes opened slightly. 

taeyong nodded slowly. "johnny hyung please, i need you. i-i love you." he looked away, blushing. johnny's heart swelled at the words, "god, i love you too." he then leaned down to press a soft kiss against his baby's lips. 

johnny pushed the hybrid's legs back against his chest, getting easier access to his slick hole. taeyong groaned, the pain making his pretty little cock twitch. johnny fucked back into taeyong, going harder and faster with each thrust. he groaned as taeyong wrapped his arms around his shoulders,scratching his blunt nails down his back. 

johnny leaned down to kiss taeyong's neck, sucking hard and leaving marks on the hybrid's neck. taeyong cried out as johnny hit that sweet spot inside of him. "h-hyung please do that again! need more-ah!" johnny focused on angling his hips to keep hitting his baby's prostate, while reaching down to tug at taeyong's cock. 

taeyong felt tears stream down his face, overwhelmed from all the pleasure soaring through him. "daddy i-i'm close-ah!" taeyong shuddered and arched his back as he felt johnny pinch his nipples. "baby, are you gonna come all over yourself for me? gonna be a good kitten for me?" 

taeyong nodded hastily, his mouth hanging open. "daddy i'm gonna come!" johnny held his hips, and whispered, "come for me." 

taeyong's back arched and he cried out, his pretty cock twitching against his stomach, releasing a white hot stripe of come on his stomach and chest.

johnny groaned at the sight, fucking sloppily into his kitten, and stilled as he came inside of taeyong. 

he looked down at his lover, practically cooing at the sight. taeyong was shaking and making soft little noises, trying to cover his blushing face. johnny pulled out of taeyong's body, stifling a laugh as taeyong groaned out of embarrassment as a mix of cum and slick leaked out of his hole. "it's not that bad," johnny giggled, reaching for a tissue to clean the hybrid up. 

"what are you talking about, it's gross! and it's all over my tail..." taeyong complained, glancing at the now-ruined bedsheets, lifting his tail up to prove his point. "ugh, when this shit is over, you better help me clean this up." 

johnny leaned over to press a kiss against his lover's lips, ending his rambling. he carefully wiped the cum off of taeyong's stomach and threw the tissue in the trash can by the bed. 

he laid back down, taeyong immediately curling into his side, resting his head on his friend? boyfriend?'s chest. johnny wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close. 

"hyung..." taeyong whispered, looking up at him.  
"yeah?"  
"i... uh... thank you for helping me..." taeyong blushed, looking away. johnny's heart warmed. "anything for you, taeyongie." he smiled and ran his hands through taeyong's hair, making the hybrid purr. 

"will you stay? for the rest of it?" taeyong glanced up again.  
"of course."  
"hyung... i... thank you."


End file.
